User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Of the Months: October
voting is now closed. if you have not yet voted and wish to do so, please contact grimms ASAP via discord or pinterest by tomorrow, september 29th, est! spoopy scary skeletons, shivers up ur spin. its almsot october so thats almost halloween so thats something. make sure to go sned ur congrats to stars (and me to, but that sounds vain), on ragna lokisdottir's page, along with ruben's and hollands! also, i have a question for all of y'all. what do you think about voting closing earlier then usual? please feel free to live ur thoughts about it in your voting Rules CoTM *You may NOT vote for a character that is your own or you partly own. *A user can NOT win twice a row. **Star's OCs have a 0% chance of winning. **Soap's OCs have a 25% of Winning, as in, chances are, another user's oc would be favored over her's, endless in extreme circustances (ie wise's character as like a gazillion votes) **Wise's OCs have 50% of wining *Characters with the same DESTINY can not win. However, lets say they have the same parent but two different destinies, that's fine. **For example, Heather had won, however, despite Zane being her brother, since they take on different destincies he could win. No other daughter of Hera coudl wi. *A character can win ONLY once. No matter how amazing they are, they can only win ONCE. *Voting for a character that violates these rules will result in those votes not counting. SoTM *Unlike CoTM, you can vote for ships involving your character. *If a user was involved in a ship last month, they will have a lower chance of winning. **IM NOT REALLY SURE WHAT THE RULE ABOUT USERNESS IS *There is NO rule about destiny. *A ship can win once. *If the ship is made up of a character that breaks a wiki rule, it will automatically be disqualified. *Poly, Bro, and Group/Squad Ships are fine. How to Vote *Go into the comments and give the names of the OCs and Ships you vote for. You could vote for every single oc and ship on the wikia (i highly suggest you don't to make my life easier) in one comment. *While not required, feel free to give little details about the OC and why you like them! *''Please LINK the character(s)'' *Must be a specific character, not "All of Grimms' OCs". You could list each individual OC of that user, theoretically. *If you don't want your votes in the comments, please hit me up on Discord! Things to Remember *Don't fell pressured to vote for certain characters or ship! If you don't think a character or ship is amazing, even though everyone else does, don't vote for them! *I will go over OCs that are voted for. Theoretically, if EVERYONE votes for one character but lets say their personality only has bullet points, they might not win. *OCs with owners who haven't been on in a while and for all we know are dead have a lower chances of winning. *If an OC doesn't apply to the wiki rules, they will automatically be disqualified. In case of a tie *Both OCs or ships will be reviewed. If one is the one with bullet points for a personality and the other has an actually written out one, the later would more likely win. *Which one has been on the longest. If its between one of the first OCs on the wiki vs the One that popped up two weeks ago, the first one would probably win. *The winner might end up being a third character. *Is the user still active? Do we know if they are dead or not? If they've been inactive for a month+ while the user of the other OC has been editing every day, yeah, the latter one would win. okay peeps let get to this Category:Blog posts Category:OTM Blogs Category:Admin Blogs